Undying Love
by KhemiKyle
Summary: The world has succumbed to the undead and Double D ends up dangerously alone, he stumbles across comfort and love in the saddest circumstances. (Rated T for Language and Expression of Violence) (One Shot)
"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" Edd said through panted breaths as he slammed the door behind him.

The banging and snarling of Jimmy and Sarah came from the other side of the door.

He fell back against the door and broke down into tears.

"E-Eddy… Ed…" He said exclaimed to himself quietly through choked tears.

The image of Eddy being pulled down by Kevin and Rolf as they ran, raced through his mind.

The sound of his friend screaming in agony and pleading for help was still ringing in his ears, the gurgling sound he made as his throat was bitten into, he remembers looking back once to see Ed turning back and sprinting towards a blood soaked Eddy in a last ditch effort to save him, Rolf and Kevin thrusting their snapping mouths at the gaping wound in his throat. He didn't look back after he heard Ed squeal out his name for the last time.

The banging from outside eventually subsided and the endmost piercing calm drifted through the mid morning summer air, which was often interrupted by the sound of a distant gunshot or an obscure cry for help.

Edd sat with his back against the door for what felt like an eternity, until the silence was pierced by a dull whimper.

He lifted his head with weary eyes and looked down the hallway and listened intently.

A faint, strained cough could be heard at the other end of the house.

He took a deep breath and dragged himself from the sadness of losing his friends and then hesitantly began to crawl on all fours towards the end of the hallway, once he was at the end which led into the living room and listened raptly for the faintest noise within the house, once he was satisfied there was no danger he got to his feet.

He observed the dimly lit room, small chinks of sunlight where filtering through the partially open blinds which shone on the mess that the room was in, chairs where overturned and paper, ornaments and other household items where either broken or littered the floor.

"Good Lord," he whispered to himself.

He then noticed a small trail of blood which was leading from behind the overturned sofa to the kitchen, he slowly walked towards the kitchen and saw that the back door to the house was open slightly, the knob was smeared with blood which was dripping down the door panels.

He began to steadily walk towards the door and in doing so gripped the long carving knife that was placed on the countertop next to him.

He shakily held the long bladed knife out in front of him, expecting the worst.

He pulled the door open to be greeted by a sight which made his heart sink and that would remain with him for the rest of his life.

Lying on the ground outside on the concreted patio in a clotted pool of blood was Nazz. She had a severe bite wound to her neck which was steadily dripping blood, torn skin and veins where hanging out of the wound and she also sported multiple ferocious bite marks to her arms.

Her blonde hair, which was caked with blood was fanned out around her head, her ivory skin was deathly pale in the sunshine.

"Oh no!" Ed exclaimed as he jolted over to her and slowly knelt down next to her.

"D-Double D," She whimpered meekly, giving a faint smile as a tear ran down her cheek, he dropped down to the floor and held her in his arms.

"N-Nazz, who… did this to you?" he murmured to her as he looked her in the eyes.

"Nazz, Nazz, Look at me," he said with a quiver of sadness in his voice as she began to drift into unconsciousness.

"M-M-Mom, D-Dad, they, they hurt me so much," she said through choked breaths.

"Oh Nazz, no, no one else will hurt you, he said to her softly.

He softly moved her hair from her eye.

"Promise?," she said weakly with a faint smile.

"I promise," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I always liked you Double D," she confessed as a tear ran down her cheek and mottled with the blood surrounding her head and neck.

"Is she really saying this?" He thought to himself.

"I-I always liked you too Nazz," he stammered out. 

He then leant down to her face and their lips met gently, as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately, the hell that was unfolding around them completely melted away and they felt safe and protected in each others company, they separated and lovingly smiled at each other.

"That was my first kiss," She said softly.

It was at that moment, In the rays of the mid morning sun that Nazz lay back in his arms and quietly passed away. A gentle smile on her face.

"Mine too, my love," He said as he watched the light of life leave her eyes. 


End file.
